Congratulations Are In Order
by Mistress Scribbles
Summary: Short, Complete OneShot. Many years after the fire, Lynda sits in a Wedding Car with a bouquet in her lap and dreads the day ahead.


CONGRATULATIONS ARE IN ORDER

-X-

I was challenged by a friend to write a short fic about Lynda. Here it is, set several years after There Are Crocodiles.

-x-

Lynda fiddled with her long, silk skirts in the back of the limousine.

'I'm getting all creased.'

'No you're not.' Sarah wasn't even looking at her, though. She was gazing dreamily out of the window.

'I think this dress was a mistake,' sighed Lynda.

Again, Sarah didn't so much as glance at her. 'You look great.'

'It's getting creased,' repeated Lynda. 'I'll be creased in all the photos. And look at this.' She took hold of the impressive cleavage that the corset gave her in both hands and tried re-arranging it. 'What am I supposed to do with _this_?'

Sarah finally slid her a look and smiled at her. 'Keep loose change in it?'

Lynda sighed again and started playing with the bouquet in her lap.

'Nervous?' asked Sarah.

'No!' Snapped Lynda, 'Why should I be nervous?'

Sarah shrugged. 'I just thought... maybe... and in front of all the people and everything.' Sarah noticed Lynda's expression, the expression that categorically stated that she Did Not Want To Talk About It.

'I mean,' said Sarah, changing tack, 'you're used to writing the front pages, not being on them.'

'Don't remind me,' growled Lynda.

They turned a corner and there it was. Lynda reeled a little at the sight in front of her. It wasn't the gorgeous, rose decked manor house which took her breath away, or the throngs of Paparazzi and fans who had somehow worked out the secret location, it was the man in the doorway. Spike Thompson. The only man she'd ever loved. Looking beautiful, just beautiful in a grey designer morning suit. And there, beaming next to him, was his beautiful wife, and in her arms was his beautiful son.

She had been invited to the wedding in America, just like the others, but unlike the others had come up with an excuse and spent the weekend working instead. She had known that day would tear her world apart, but hadn't realised the extent until afterwards. Colin, Frazz and Kenny's drink fuelled brainstorming session on meeting up for the first time in several years had resulted in an idea for a record company being scribbled on a napkin which had, amazingly, worked. None had taken their return flight after Spike's wedding, and today would be the first time she'd seen any of them since. Sarah had had to fly back to Britain for her work, but had done so with several lovebites and Spike's new brother-in-law's telephone number. And Steve was such a very lovely guy, really he was, and as soon as he'd taken the step of moving to London to be with Sarah, Lynda had been in no doubt as to what would happen next.

The limo pulled to a halt and the chauffeur opened the door. The fans and the Paps went wild. Lynda stepped out first. Her skirt had got creased, she noticed. She stepped to one side to give Sarah room to maneouver herself and he many ivory skirts out of the car. Behind barricades, teenagers and men with cameras screamed.

'Sarah! Sarah! Miss Jackson! Over here, Sarah!'

Sarah graced them with a brief pause and a smile, in which bulbs popped crazily. She politely declined to sign any of the books that the fans were extending to her, however - this wasn't a launch or a premiere after all, this was her day.

It was her day, Lynda reminded herself, her friend had had so much trouble with the opposite sex, she deserved to marry a wonderful guy, even if he was too American, too caring, too close to You Know Who. And she was so talented a writer, she deserved the success that her children's books had brought her. She had to concede that. She had to give Sarah this day. She had to walk quietly behind her, and smile and make small talk even though all she wanted to do was scream and scream and scream.

Spike beamed at Sarah. 'Hey Sarah. Turns out you do scrub up OK after all.'

'Thanks for the vote of confidence,' replied Sarah.

'Hey,' shrugged Spike. 'What are Best Men for?'

Lynda glared at his right ear throughout, but he deliberately didn't meet eyes with her. Instead, he ushered Sarah through into the mansion. Lynda bit her lip and followed the procession through.

-x-

THE END


End file.
